Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $15\dfrac{2}{8}-8\dfrac{6}{14} = {?}$
Explanation: Simplify each fraction. $= {15\dfrac{1}{4}} - {8\dfrac{3}{7}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {15\dfrac{7}{28}}-{8\dfrac{12}{28}}$ Convert ${15\dfrac{7}{28}}$ to ${14 + \dfrac{28}{28} + \dfrac{7}{28}}$ So the problem becomes: ${14\dfrac{35}{28}}-{8\dfrac{12}{28}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {14} + {\dfrac{35}{28}} - {8} - {\dfrac{12}{28}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {14} - {8} + {\dfrac{35}{28}} - {\dfrac{12}{28}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=6 + {\dfrac{35}{28}} - {\dfrac{12}{28}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 6+\dfrac{23}{28}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 6\dfrac{23}{28}$